


My Son's Other Mother

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Canon Compliant, Gen, Illness, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Regret, Ruth's Farm, The Enchanted Forest, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: The one and only time Ruth would meet her son's other mother.





	My Son's Other Mother

**Author's Note:**

> @queen-of-the-merry-men wanted to see a ficlet of James’ adoptive mother “happening upon” Ruth and Robert’s farm. Some adorable Baby!David and Ruth angst, while Robert is a drunken mess because of course he is.

Ruth knelt in the garden, picking what crops had sprouted. The king had let the farm thrive, to a certain degree. They were doing a little better in the year since the deal was struck, but it wasn’t by much. At least Rumpelstiltskin made sure that David would continue to have his medicine, that was all that mattered to her. She hated to admit that with one less mouth to worry about, it had taken off some of the financial burden.

 

It didn’t mean that she didn’t think of James every single day.

 

“Mama.” She looked up and found David toddling towards her, his bare feet in the grass.

Ruth smiled and pulled him up into her arms. “What is it, Davey? Aren’t you supposed to be playing with Daddy?”

 

She poked her head around to look in the house and found Robert, passed out on the bed. She shut her eyes and counted back from 10, before putting on another smile for David.

 

“Silly Daddy,” she cooed, bouncing him a bit. “We don’t need him to have fun.” She broke off a piece of carrot and wiped it off as best she could, before handing it over to him. He devoured it instantly. “Someone needs some lunch.”

 

In the background, Ruth could hear the sound of hoofprints. She tilted her head, wondering if the steed had escaped, but when she turned around she saw one she didn’t recognize. Attached to it, was a royal carriage. She instantly rose to her feet, wiping her hands on her dress only to instantly regret it. She knew she had to look a sty, she had been out in the garden all day.

 

The door opened and the queen emerged. She was a beautiful woman, with dark red hair and kind green eyes. Ruth had never met her personally, but from what she heard after James had been taken, Queen Serafina was far too kind for King George. It brought her some hope that her son was being raised properly.

 

Before Ruth could bow or curtsey, Serafina turned to the man driving the carriage and signaled for him to take a walk. Once he was gone, Ruth fumbled over herself to bow.

 

“Your majesty.”

Serafina gave her a gentle smile. “Do not bother with that.”

“May I get you some water or perhaps something to eat…”

 

She trailed off when she saw Serafina looking at David who was plucking at the grass beside her. She instantly felt a wave of protection. Were they coming to take her other son? She carefully stepped in front of him.

  
“Why are you here?”

Serafina went to answer, but doubled over with a cough. She waved her hand when she was done. “I wanted to meet the woman that gave me my son.”

“I…I didn’t know you knew he was mine.”

“Of course I knew. Don’t you think I did my research?” She saw Ruth was still tense. “You can relax, I didn’t come here to take your little boy.”

Ruth let her shoulders loosen a bit. “How is he…James?”

“Good.” Serafina smiled. “He’s a happy little boy, loves to play in the garden, just like his brother.”

Ruth wasn’t sure if that was the answer she wanted. Of course she wanted her son to be happy, but the fact that he was happy without her…well, that stung a bit. “Why are you here?” She repeated. “If not for David?”

“I am not a well woman,” Serafina replied. “I’m not sure how much time I have left.”

“That’s preposterous. You’re the queen, surely they can find something…”

“If they knew what was wrong, perhaps, but alas…I’ve been told I don’t have more than a few weeks.”

 

Ruth frowned. The kingdom would soon be without a queen, her son would be without a mother.

 

“George always told me to never bother with you, what kind of woman gives up her son for money?”

“They were both sick. It was the only way.”

“I know. That’s what I told him.”

 

David came out from behind his mother, waving happily at the queen before him. Serafina smiled and knelt before the child, placing a hand on his cheek.

 

“He looks just like James.”

“Really?”

Serafina nodded. “Baby blue eyes, head full of blonde hair.” She looked up at Ruth. “I’m going to make sure that he’s well taken care of, even when I’m gone.”

Ruth bit down on her lip. “I’ve heard the king…”

“I have put people in place to make sure that James is protected. I promise.”

 

Serafina tried to stand, but her knees were weak. Ruth took her hand and helped her up, but before she could pull away, she put her other hand on top of Ruth’s.

 

“Thank you, for my James,” she whispered. “He has been the best part of my life.”

Tears welled up in Ruth’s eyes. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

 

Serafina nodded. She took one last look at David, before turning to the field and signaling for her driver to return. He helped her back into the carriage and was soon leading the horse off. David started to go after them, but Ruth lifted him up into her arms, so he simply waved.

 

“Bye bye!” He called out.

Ruth snuggled her son closer. “That’s right,” she whispered.

 

The queen would die 2 weeks later, of causes unknown. The king was a widower, the prince an orphan. Ruth tried to cling to the hope  that Serafina was right, that he would be protected from the king. Unfortunately, George was more powerful than Serafina ever was. If she had been wiser, maybe she would’ve realized that her poisoned heart came from the man she thought she once loved.

* * *

 

Queen Serafina:


End file.
